


Caged Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Animal Abuse, Drugged Sex, M/M, Mild S&M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is stalked and captured by a purveyor of exotic animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Up

**Author's Note:**

> The Standard Disclaimer: The drugs mentioned here are dangerous controlled substances not recommended for recreational use.

Neal woke up thrashing and sweating from his nightmare. A man clothed in black leather had been looming over him, his knee on Neal's chest, while he ejaculated on Neal's face. He was sneering and calling Neal a worthless slut. Neal felt weak and humiliated as he struggled to get awake. He swiped at his face.

\------------

Peter glanced at the clock as he grabbed his phone, trying to answer before it woke Elizabeth. He noted that it was 2:30 am and the ring tone told him it was Neal. As soon as he picked it up, he heard Neal gasp, "Peter? Peter? Are you there?"

Peter answered steadily, "Yes Neal, I'm here. Are you having another nightmare?"

Neal's heavy breathing slowed and he replied, "Uh, yeah, I guess I was. I'm sorry, Peter. What time is it?"

Peter said, "Neal, it's the middle of the night. I'm worried, Buddy. Was it the same dream?"

Neal protested, "Don't call it a dream! It's a nightmare!"

Peter said patiently, "Okay, I know. It was a nightmare. Do you think you can get back to sleep?"

Neal hesitated and then said in a whisper, "I'm scared."

"Okay," Peter said. "Is your door locked, Neal? Come on, Buddy, turn on a light and check to see if your door is locked."

Neal paused a minute and then he said, "Yeah, door's locked. I guess I'm safe. The nightmare just feels so real when I first wake up."

Peter was concerned because this wasn't the first time this had happened. He asked, "Can you get back to sleep or do you need to talk a little longer?"

Neal hesitated, but he couldn't shake the creepy feeling he had. He asked hesitantly, "Do you think maybe you could come over, Peter?"

Peter sighed and said, "Yeah, Buddy, if you need me, I'll come. We have to figure out what is going on, though."

Neal said, "Oh well, it's okay. You can just come in the morning if you want to."

Peter asked, "Are you sure?" Neal replied, "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm okay now."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours then," Peter assured him.

When he hung up, Neal still had an uneasy feeling, but he turned out the light and got back in bed. A movement on the terrace caught his eye. It was the shadow of a man. It looked like the man in black leather in his nightmare. Neal screamed.

When Peter arrived at 7 am, Neal didn't answer his door. Peter let himself in with his spare key and found Neal had locked himself in the bathroom. Peter called, "Neal, it's me, Peter. Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Neal opened the bathroom door and came out, his eyes darting around the room. "He was here last night, Peter," he breathed. "After I talked to you last night, he was here out on the terrace. The man in my nightmare."

Peter questioned, "Are you sure? Someone was here on the terrace? Did he try to get in?"

Neal shook his head and said, "I don't know. I don't think so. I saw him and I went in the bathroom and locked myself in."

Peter took stock of Neal's tired, disheveled appearance and asked, "Have you been sitting in the bathroom awake since 2:30 am?"

Neal shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess so. I was scared."

Peter went over and enfolded Neal in his arms, saying, "I should have come over when you called me. I'm sorry."

Neal sighed and relaxed into Peter's hug. He said, "It seemed so real."

"Okay," Peter said. "We're going to figure this out, but how about some coffee and some breakfast first? Are you going to be okay to come to work?"

Neal assured him quickly, "Yes, I'm coming to work." He still felt reluctant to stay in his apartment alone.

Peter made coffee and breakfast while Neal showered and shaved and dressed. As they sat down to eat, Peter studied Neal's face. He looked exhausted and nervous. "Where is all this anxiety coming from, Neal?" he asked.

Neal looked at him helplessly. "It seems kind of silly now that it's daylight, but it feels so real at night."

Peter checked, "Any chance it could be real? Could someone be stalking you?"

"I don't think so," Neal shrugged. "I can't think what anyone would want or who it could be. In the nightmare, it's not someone I recognize."

"He's standing over you ejaculating on you? Can you see his face?" inquired Peter.

Neal shook his head and said, "He's wearing black leather and I think he has a hat on. Like a cowboy hat. And boots, he has black leather boots on."

"Could it be someone in a gang? Like a motorcycle gang? What else can you remember?" questioned Peter.

Neal shook his head again and buried his head in his hands. Peter stood up and put a hand on Neal's shoulder. He reassured him, "I'll stay here with you tonight. Or if you'd rather, you can come sleep at my house."

Neal nodded gratefully and told him, "Let's decide after work. Thank you, Peter."

When they got to work, Jones came up to Peter and said, "I got a picture of the guy we've been looking for in the endangered species case. A security camera caught him outside one of the restaurants he's been selling to."

Peter said, "Okay, get everyone in the conference room and let's go over what we know so far."

They were following up on a report that someone was selling live exotic animals to wealthy collectors and dead ones to a few exclusive restaurants for private tasting parties. Some of the creatures were on the endangered species list and others were illegal to import. This kind of thing tended to crop up every now and then as jaded rich patrons looked for new thrills.

When everyone was settled in, Jones put up the photo from the security camera. Neal gasped and spilled his coffee. In front of him on the screen was a picture of a man dressed all in black leather, including boots and hat. He was kneeling over a dead leopard.

Everyone turned and looked at Neal. He stammered, "Ppeter, that's him. That's the guy in my nightmare!"

Peter told the group, "Please excuse us for a few minutes. Neal and I need to talk in my office."

Neal was trembling so Peter closed his office door and put his arm around Neal's shoulders. "Are you sure?" he asked. "That's the guy in your nightmare?"

Neal nodded. "That's him. I'm sure," he confirmed.

"But you couldn't see his face," Peter pointed out, "and it's hard to see his face in that photo that Jones got, too."

"That's him, Peter," Neal said firmly. "He's kneeling on that leopard the same way he's kneeling on me in my nightmare."

"Then you must have seen him somewhere," Peter concluded. "And he must know who you are if he was on your terrace last night."

"Oh my God, I knew it was real," Neal whispered.

"I take it there's no one in the house except you right now?" Peter said.

"Yes, June's gone to Florida. The whole downstairs is closed up until she comes back," explained Neal.

"The question is how did that guy get on your terrace?" wondered Peter.

Neal shuddered and said, "He must have gotten into the house somehow."

Peter suggested, "Let's go back and see what the others know about this guy. Maybe they've been able to get some information."

Everyone looked curiously at them when they returned. Peter told them, "It seems that our exotic animal purveyor may have paid a visit to Neal at June's house last night."

"What's the connection," asked Diana. "Neal, do you know him?"

Neal shook his head and said, "I don't think so. I honestly thought I was having nightmares."

Jones jumped in with, "Well, you might say this guy is a nightmare. The animals are not his only sick hobby. He's heavy into the BDSM leather scene and he's been accused of going way too far."

"So we know who he is?" Peter asked.

Diana responded, "His real name is Travis Allen Scott, but he goes by several aliases. Travis Allen. Allen Scott. Scott Allen. You get the idea."

"Has he got any prior arrests or convictions? asked Peter.

"He's been picked up on suspicion a few times, but nothing's ever held up." Jones replied.

The team continued to discuss what they knew about the man in leather and about the exotic animal sales.

Peter decided that he and Neal should pay a visit to the restaurant where the security camera had captured the photo with the dead leopard.

The restaurant was named Safari and had an African animals decor. Menu items were named "Kenyan Roast Beast" and "Zebra Stripe Barbecue" and "Giraffe Neck Steak." Heads of wild animals hung on the walls along with various hunting rifles and carving knives. A sign said, "Ask about our special shows."

Peter asked for the manager and showed his badge. The manager was a balding middle aged man who introduced himself as Herb Wagner. They showed him the photo of their suspect and asked if he knew him. The manager told them the man was named Scott Allen and had been there offering to sell him the leopard skin, but he said he had refused him. Peter gave him his card and asked him to call if he saw the man again.

Neal asked what the special shows were that they advertised. The manager explained that they gave special shows for birthdays and other occasions with actors dressed as wild animals serving the food and putting on shows for the guests. Neal asked him if he knew of any restaurants that trafficked in real animals.

The manager frowned and said that he had, in fact, heard that there were people who gave those kinds of shows and even served wild animals to eat, but he believed they were mostly held in private clubs. He couldn't give them any names.

In the car, Peter and Neal tried to decide whether they believed the manager. They decided to monitor the place since they didn't have any other leads. Neal had slipped a bug into the manager's office. They hoped the manager would panic after their visit and try to contact his suppliers or customers if he was involved in anything illegal.

Peter suggested, “Why don’t you come spend a couple of days with Elizabeth and me instead of your apartment?”

Neal agreed, "I’d like to. I just need to run home to get my razor and a few clothes."

Peter told him, “Okay, I’ll fill in the rest of the team at the office about the plan and pick you up at June's in about an hour.”

Neal went up the stairs and opened the door to his apartment, still thinking about their visit to the restaurant. As soon as he got inside, he froze. He realized there was someone else there but, before he could he react, a cloth was pressed over his nose and mouth.

When Peter came by an hour later to pick up Neal to take him to his house, he found the door open and the apartment empty. It looked like a chair had been kicked aside but everything else was in order. He checked and Neal's bathroom and closet appeared to be undisturbed.

Peter immediately called Jones and told him he was afraid Neal had been taken. Then he called Elizabeth and let her know he was going to be late. When Jones arrived, he brought a couple of crime scene techs to look for clues as to what had happened to Neal.

Peter was agitated, telling Jones, "I don't know what I was thinking by letting him come over here alone after he was threatened last night."

Jones put a hand on his shoulder and consoled him, "It's broad daylight, Peter. You couldn't have known he was in any danger. Don't worry, we'll find him."

"I don't even know what this guy wants with Neal," agonized Peter. "I don't know where to start looking for him."

Jones asked, "Have you checked his tracking data? Maybe whoever took him didn't see his anklet right away."

Peter said, "Of course. His anklet's not here. I'll call the Marshals right now." When he hung up, Peter said, "Come on, Jones. We may have caught a break."

\------------

Neal woke up coughing in the back of a van with his wrists and ankles tied. He tested the rope and determined that it would not be too hard for him to get out of the restraints, but just then the door of the van opened.

Neal blinked into the light and finally saw the face of his captor. The man dressed in leather gave him a sinister smile and said, "So now you recognize me, eh Caffrey?"

Neal gulped and nodded. "You're a friend of Matthew Keller."

"Remember the last time we met?" the man asked.

Neal frowned and tried to think, but the man laughed and said, "Oh, I doubt if you remember much, pretty man. As I remember, you weren't really conscious most of the time."

It all came rushing back to Neal. Keller had taken Neal to a bar to meet his so-called friend. Neal had been given a date rape drug. His memories of the whole night were very hazy and he had been found the next morning passed out in the back seat of Keller's car.

Neal looked at the man and said, "You went by Blackie back then, didn't you? What are you calling yourself now?"

"What do you care, pretty man?" he laughed. "You interested in me?"

Neal responded, "I might be. I always liked guys in leather. What should I call you?"

"Oh, you like guys in leather, do you? Well, that's a good thing for you, cause you're gonna get a guy in leather," he leered at him. "Tell you what. You can call me Peter. You like that name?"

Neal nodded and said, "Okay, Peter. What do you want with me? How long have you been stalking me?"

The man calling himself Peter smirked and said, "Oh, sweetheart, I didn't think you'd even noticed."

"Where are we?" asked Neal. He realized that his anklet wasn't on his leg and he wondered how far they had gone before it was removed.

"Oh, we just made a quick stop to remove your FBI jewelry and give you something new." The man in the leather loomed over him and smiled. He grabbed the back of Neal’s neck and pulled him forward, leaving behind a clear plastic medicated patch. "Say goodnight, pretty man." Neal tried to grab at the hand that was closing over his face, but he was too late.

\------------

Peter told Jones, "The tracking anklet was cut outside a bar not too far from here."

They drove as fast as they could and got there just as a van was pulling away. Jones activated his police light while Peter called for back up.

They chased the van a couple of blocks. Then the van suddenly stopped. Something fell out of the back door and the van pulled away.

Peter yelled, "Careful, Jones, it's Neal!"

Jones stopped the car and blocked traffic while Peter ran to Neal, who was already escaping his restraints. Peter ran to him and helped him get the rest of the rope off.

"Are you okay? Who took you? What did they want?" asked Peter excitedly.

Neal gave him a weak smile and said, "It was the man in black leather. He knocked me out with some drug in my apartment, but the second time he tried it, I held my breath. I managed to get the door open to roll out when he stopped."

"What does he want with you?" Peter asked as he helped Neal to get in Jones' car.

Neal looked puzzled and told them, "I'm not sure. Maybe he just wants me. He kept calling me 'pretty man' and he said something like a man in leather was going to get me. I finally recognized him."

"You know him?" asked Jones. "You didn't recognize him before."

Neal explained, "I don't exactly know him, but when I saw his face up close, I realized I had met him before." Neal told them about the connection with Keller and his unpleasant encounter many years ago. "It was when I first came to New York, before I even went to work for Adler."

Peter asked, "Did he rape you, Neal" Neal answered, "No, at least he didn't penetrate me. He must have done other things, though. That's probably why I have the memory of him kneeling and coming on me."

"You must have seen him recently and that's what triggered your nightmares," Peter speculated.

Neal agreed, "Yeah, he admitted he's been stalking me. He didn't think I had noticed him."

Neal insisted he was fine to go back to the office. He really wanted to figure out what was going on. Somehow he felt less scared now that he knew who he was dealing with. In fact, he was suddenly feeling very calm and confident.

Diana greeted them with news. "Okay, we found out more about our man in black. He's a known dealer in exotic felines, big cats like lions, leopards and panthers. He apparently keeps some for his own pleasure and sells some alive or dead when there is a demand. He usually only sells to wealthy private clients. There is kind of an underground network these people use to communicate with each other."

"Any idea why he was at Safari restaurant?" asked Peter.

Diana said, "Don't know unless he just needs money. We don't think that restaurant is directly involved in the live animal trade, although it's possible they're a contact point."

Jones turned from his computer and told them, "Okay, I've got something else. It seems our suspect is employed at an establishment called the Pink Pussee. It's ostensibly a nightclub."

Neal laughed, "You've got to be kidding! What's his job there.?"

Jones smiled and said, "He's listed as a 'host' but his real job seems to be somewhere between entertainer and bouncer."

Peter asked, "Do we know who owns the place?"

Jones nodded and said, "It's owned and operated by a lady called Pinky Powell."

Neal laughed again and repeated, "Pinky?"

Jones affirmed, "That's right. Believe it or not. She's also called the hostess."

Peter asked, "What kind of entertainment do they offer there? Does it involve wild animals?"

Diana suggested, "We need to get in there to see what's really going on."

Neal volunteered, "I'll go check it out. After all, the guy wants me for some reason. Might as well find out what it is."

Peter started to object, but Diana agreed, "It would be a good way in and we could back Neal up from the van."

Peter reluctantly consented and they started making plans. Neal warned them, "This guy's been stalking me and I used to know him as Blackie, but he told me to call him ‘Peter’. He already knows my connection to the FBI."

Peter assured him, "We're not going to leave you unguarded until we get this guy."

Peter took Neal home with him that night. At dinner, Neal was excitable, irrepressibly cheerful and his conversation was rambling and expansive as he discussed what they knew about the exotic animal trade with Elizabeth.

"I especially love the big pussy cats," Neal enthused breathlessly. "It would be cool to have one for a pet, but it's cruel to keep them in captivity and anyway they're dangerous. Did you know there are more tigers in captivity than there are in the wild?"

When Neal went to bed, he gave each of them a longer than appropriate kiss goodnight. He gushed, "I'm so lucky to have such good friends to protect me from all the danger out there."

Elizabeth said to Peter, "Well, that was strange. Do you think Neal's all right? He seemed so hyper."

Peter told her, "I think it's just nerves. He has been kind of terrorized by this guy stalking him. He's just trying to cope with it all."

\------------

The White Collar team decided on a plan for Friday night. They had pressured Herb at the Safari restaurant and learned that it was rumored that two lion cubs were for sale. Peter was shocked at how much they were worth.

Neal dressed in tight black leather pants and matching jacket and boots with a sexy silk turtleneck underneath. He strolled into the club wearing his gold FBI fake Rolex watch with the transmitter and looked around for Travis Scott.

The hostess, Pinky, saw him as soon as he stepped in and went over to check him out. "Well, handsome, looking for somebody?" she asked flirtatiously.

Neal just smiled and continued to check out the room. Despite the club's silly name, it actually appeared to be a sophisticated room with a black leather decor. It was full of well dressed patrons clustered at small tables spread around a stage.

On the stage were displayed a leopard, a panther, and a jaguar in cages under subdued spotlights. The waitresses were dressed in short leather skirts with scanty fur halters that did not look like fake fur.

"See anything you like?" Pinky asked Neal suggestively. She also had on a leather outfit and looked very sexy in it, with luxurious long honey blond hair curling over her shoulders.

"I might be interested in a pussy cat," he offered.

"Meow," laughed Pinky. "Male or female?"

Neal winked at her and asked, "Can I have my pick?"

Pinky decided he would be a good addition to her crowd and allowed him to come in without paying the exorbitant cover charge. Neal went over and ordered a drink at the bar.

It wasn't long before Travis Scott showed up beside him. He looked Neal over and said appreciatively, "I see you do like black leather and I like you in it."

"Oh, hi Peter," Neal said innocently. Travis smirked and told him, "You can drop the funny stuff. I'm sure you know who I am by now."

"Is it Travis?" Neal asked. "I hear you travel with some pretty rich clientele these days."

"I’m not like you, Caffrey. I haven't sold my soul to the law," he scoffed.

Neal flirted with him. "I hear you're selling something beautiful these days, something on the wild side."

"You interested, pretty man?" Travis asked him, running a hand down Neal's leg.

Neal answered, "I'd like to see what you've got. Wanna show me?"

Travis practically panted and told him, "Watch my show. Drinks are on me, pretty man." He reached up and put a hand on the back of Neal's neck and pulled him toward him to plant a kiss on Neal's lips. As he did so he applied a new medicated patch. He grinned and said, "You have a good time now."

In the van, Peter was nervous, but they had good audio. He just wished they had a camera.

Neal didn't have to wait long. A man in formal attire took a seat at a baby grand piano and began to play as the room lights dimmed and the stage lights came up. Travis walked confidently onstage carrying a leather whip.

"These are my pets - Janie is the jaguar, Patsy is the panther, and Lucy is the leopard," he stated. "They love me as much as I love them, but they don't know you, so I ask for your own safety that you sit very still and be quiet. No flash photography, please. The waitresses have pictures they can bring to you and I will be glad to sign them after the show if you like."

Neal noticed that the waitresses had stopped serving and were gathered at the back of the room.

Travis proceeded to show off the big cats, letting them out of their cages one at a time, controlling them with subtle movements of the whip. When he had put each of them through a short routine, he made sure they were secured and announced, "And now here's the special surprise some of you came for tonight."

Pinky came forward with long leather gloves on both arms and brought him the lion cubs by the scruff of their necks.

A chorus of "Aww" went up in the room. Travis announced, "My friends, these little cubs were born in captivity and have been raised by hand to be cute and gentle pets. As much as I love my big cats, I can't keep these two. Therefore, I'm looking for a perfect home for them."

Travis proceeded to cradle each kitten and take it around the room to let some customers pet them. He brought one to Neal and rubbed the soft kitten across his face and gave him an enticing grin.

Neal was captivated. He was feeling warm and emotional. The kitten fur against his cheek aroused him and his face was flushed. After taking the cubs all around the room, Travis handed them back to Pinky who took them backstage.

When the show ended, Travis circled the room, signing photos and answering questions. Eventually, he came back to Neal.

"What do you think?" he asked, obviously wanting Neal to be impressed.

Neal smiled and cooed, "Who could resist those cute little kittens. Are they really yours?"

"Yeah, they're mine," Travis told him, "and they're worth a fortune."

"Where do you get them?" asked Neal innocently. "Do you train them yourself?"

Travis explained to him that he contracted with hunters from Africa who smuggled them into the country and he accepted them on commission. "There aren't really that many of us who are equipped and trained to handle them for private sales."

Neal felt excited and asked, "How do you control them like that anyway? And where do you keep them? What do you feed them? Is there a big a market for wild animals like that?"

Travis was enjoying Neal's attention and he answered Neal's questions patiently. He winked and said, "Of course a lot of the control is with drugs. That's something you can understand, pretty man, isn't it?"

Neal didn't show any reaction to that, but he offered, "I'd like to see where you keep them sometime."

"And I’d love to show to you," Travis told him. "Come around tomorrow in the daytime and I'll give you a tour. Maybe it will put you in a kittenish mood."

Neal giggled and flirted, "I wouldn't be surprised if it did. Those kittens are so cute and the grown cats are magnificent. Do you have any customers for the cubs?"

Travis stood very close to Neal and ran his hands over Neal's arms suggestively. He laughed, "You couldn't afford my pretty kitties, pretty man."

Neal said seriously, "I might know someone who can, though."

Travis just said, "Come around tomorrow and I'll show you around." He ran his hands over Neal’s arms again.

Neal winked and said, "It's a date." As he left, he saw Travis go back down to the cages on the stage and toss some raw meat to the animals.

When Neal got outside, Peter was relieved, but he said, "Neal, who do you know that might want to buy a couple of lion cubs?"

Neal looked at Jones and Diana with a glint in his eye and suggested, "Oh, I was thinking of my friends, David and Tonya Mayburn."

He was referring to their aliases as a wealthy couple that they had used in an adoption extortion case. They could be purportedly looking to buy the baby lions and Neal could introduce them to Travis.

They all agreed that might work and decided to work on constructing appropriate back stories to make them seem credible. They decided to say that, since the couple had given up on adopting a baby, they wanted to acquire an exotic baby animal.

Neal went home to Peter's house. He commented, "I need a nice hot shower. I feel like have fleas from standing so close to that creep."

Peter pretended to be jealous, saying, "I don't know. It sounded to me like you were pretty hot for the guy."

Neal laughed, "I think you have that backwards. He was hot for me! But the little pussies were awfully cute!"

Neal found he had trouble sleeping. His mind was confusingly filled with thoughts of the wild cats and, though he hated to admit it, their owner. Travis was actually a very attractive man and Neal couldn’t help being a little flattered by his obvious interest. Neal thought about Travis brushing his cheek with the lion kitten and found himself with his fist clutched around his dick. He finally jacked off and relaxed enough to sleep.

\------------

The next morning when Peter came downstairs for breakfast, he found a note on the table. Peter swore and exclaimed, "I can't believe that fool!"

Elizabeth was just coming down the stairs. Since it was Saturday, they had slept in a little longer than usual and taken the time to enjoy some morning sex. Elizabeth looked pretty with a little flush still on her cheeks and her blue eyes bright and shining.

She frowned when she heard Peter's curse and asked, "What's the matter, Hon?" as she read the note over his shoulder.

Peter sighed, "It's Neal, of course. He's gone back to that club without any back up."

"Why would he do that?" asked Elizabeth.

"I think he's way too personally involved in this case. He has a history with the man who attacked him. He's a sucker for children and animals, too."

"Are there children involved in this case?" worried Elizabeth.

Peter admitted, "Not actually children, but baby animals. Lion cubs."

"Aww, really?" cooed Elizabeth. "How cute!"

"Yeah, well, there's nothing cute about their handler. I've got to call Jones and Diana get over there with my team in the van before Neal finds himself in over his head."

"Have a little faith in him, Hon," reassured Elizabeth. "Neal's a smart guy."

"Yeah, except when he's suicidal! And he has really been acting strange since the beginning of this case." responded Peter. "I've got to get moving.

When Peter arrived at the Pink Pussee club, the place appeared to be closed from the outside and Peter was not sure how to proceed. Neal had been seen entering the building a couple of hours before. They finally decided that Peter and Jones would take a look around while Diana watched their backs from the van.

Diana idly turned on the monitoring equipment, thinking she would review the audio recording from the night before, when she heard voices clearly coming through. She realized that Neal must have his transmitter watch on in hopes that they would monitor him.

She heard Neal asking questions about the animals and Travis sounding bored with giving answers. Neal asked, "So what kind of drugs are you using to keep these big girls under control?"

"Why? Do you want to try some?" asked Travis suggestively.

"No, thanks, I'd rather not," Neal replied lightly. "Just wondering what it takes to make them so docile."

"Well, the mainstay is ketamine. It's a special dissociative anesthetic that alters their perception and causes loss of muscle control, but doesn't hamper their breathing. Because that's upsetting to these predators, I add a benzodiazepine tranquilizer to keep them calm, and then to keep them happy, I add in a low dose of narcotic."

"Wow, that's a lot of drugs!" Neal commented appreciatively.

"Oh, that's a pretty standard veterinary formula. The trick is to adjust the dosages by weight," Travis explained. "What I do that's special is add a small dose right before show time which makes them tend to be a little confused and more affectionate."

"Sounds like date rape drugs," Neal noted calmly.

"All the ingredients are available," agreed Travis, "but the doses I give these animals would kill a human."

"Aren't all those drugs expensive?" wondered Neal. "And how do you get the animals to take them?"

Travis bragged, "They're not that expensive from veterinary suppliers - especially if you use foreign suppliers. For the shows, I slip it into their food, but some of the rest I shoot into their necks with a tranquilizer gun. They wear transdermal patches all the time, though. That's what maintains a steady level.

“Transdermal? Through the skin?” Neal asked.

“Yeah, they provide a constant level of drugs throughout the day. I knock them out at night and every morning I shave a patch of fur and apply a new patch. It makes them easy to control,” laughed Travis.

"Do you sedate the little lion cubs, too?" asked Neal curiously.

"Naw, don't have to do that very much. They've been raised by human hands and they really are pretty tame. Want to play with them?" Travis offered.

Travis was a sexually attractive, magnetic psychopath with a fixation on Neal. Unknown to Neal, Travis liked to use the drugs on people, too. He had applied patches with a very low dose combination of the drugs he used on the animals to the skin between Neal’s shoulder blades when he first captured him in the van and again the night before when he kissed him.

The patches were transparent and dissolved over twenty-four hours. It was easy to slip them on where they wouldn't be noticed. The effect was to cause Neal to feel relaxed, confident, and euphoric. Travis intended the drugs to work on Neal the way they did on the animals to make him cooperative and attracted to him.

Travis was thrilled that Neal had accepted his invitation to return to the club for a tour. He believed he could control Neal the same way he did his pets, making Neal want to please him and eventually depend on him.

Neal replied, “I’d love to play with the kittens.” Travis threw his arm around Neal shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck, subtly sticking a new patch on his back.

They played with the adorable lion kittens and, when Travis kissed him this time, Neal responded. They made out casually for a few minutes and then Travis rubbed his hard cock against him. Neal withdrew, feeling confused by his positive feelings for this interesting man.

“I have to go,” Neal said quickly and Travis did not try to stop him. He just gave him a lazy sexy smile and said, “See you soon then, pretty man.”

Diana had lost her audio when they moved to the back of the club to see the cubs. She looked around for Peter and Jones and was relieved to see them returning to the van after circling the building. Diana excitedly revealed to them what she had heard. They all gathered around hoping the audio would resume, but all they could hear was occasional static.

They waited about an hour and were discussing how to proceed when Neal emerged from the door of the club. He walked down the street past the van as if he didn't see it and then waited around the corner for it to catch up to him. As soon as they opened the door, Neal bounded on board.

Peter immediately complained, "Neal, what were you thinking? We didn't agree to come here this morning."

"Sure we did," Neal said glibly. "Last night Trav told me to come by this morning, remember?"

"Trav?" asked Jones, as he and Diana exchanged looks. She asked, "Is this leather cat trainer your new best friend now?"

Neal laughed, "Well, I guess we can't really call him a cat burglar since he didn't technically steal the kitties."

Peter looked confused. "Kitties?" he repeated. "Neal, what's the matter with you?"

"Aw, you just haven't seen them, Peter. The cats are really very appealing. Well behaved, too. It's amazing how Travis has them trained. And the kittens are just adorable...."

Peter interrupted, "I don't understand what's the matter with you. It could have been dangerous for you to go in there by yourself. You need to be able to contact us."

Neal patted Peter's shoulder and said, "Aw, Peter, you worry too much. Trav isn't going to hurt me. He likes me."

Peter looked bewildered. "I can't understand this. Trav is the guy who's been stalking you and abducted you a few days ago."

"Yeah, that's how much he likes me!" explained Neal, as if that made perfect sense.

Peter was exasperated but he said, "Well, do you have any other plans we should know about? When are you going to see your friend Trav again?"

"When I introduce him to the Mayburns, of course," Neal said and winked at Jones and Diana.

Diana asked him, "Oh, and when is that?"

"Whenever you're ready, I guess. Tonight if you want to," Neal shrugged.

"Whoa," said Jones. "We are definitely not ready tonight!"

"Okay," Neal said casually. "Just let me know."

Peter looked at Neal carefully and asked, "So are you ready to come home now?"

Neal replied, "Oh yeah. You can just drop me off."

Peter looked at him quizzically. "Drop you off?"

Neal looked surprised and said, "Or I can take a cab from the office if you’re busy."

Peter looked confused and asked him, "Take a cab where, Neal?'

"Home," Neal replied.

Peter said slowly, "Neal, I thought you were staying with El and me for a few days."

Neal waved him away, saying, "Oh, no need for that. Everything's fine now. Really."

Peter looked at the others and none of them knew what to think, so they agreed to drop Neal off at his apartment. He gave them a cheerful wave and said glibly, “Thanks guys. See you later.”

After he got out of the van, Diana said, "Boss, something’s wrong with Neal. Do you think he could be drugged?"

Peter thought a minute and said, "I don't see how. He seemed fine except for his sudden affinity for good old Trav."

Diana frowned and said, "I don't know, Boss. From what I heard while the transmitter was working, this Travis gives a lot of drugs to those animals."

"Yeah, but how would he have given drugs to Neal without him knowing it?" mused Jones.

"I don't know," Peter decided, "but you two go on home. I'll check on Neal later and I'll let you know if I need you."

Jones said, "Actually Diana, we'd better get started working on our aliases as the Mayburns in case Neal suddenly decides to commit us to a date before we're ready."

Peter agreed that was a good idea. He went home and told Elizabeth how strange Neal was acting.

"Oh, it just sounds like Neal was in a good mood, Hon," she said. "He was probably just relieved that this guy isn't threatening him anymore. Neal really seems interested in those big cats, too."

"He seems way too interested in good old Trav," Peter grumbled.

Elizabeth put her arms around him and teased, "Are you sure you're not just jealous?"

Peter leaned into her and kissed her and shrugged, "Maybe you're right."

\------------

When Neal got in his apartment, he had a momentary feeling of uneasiness, but he immediately calmed himself. He was in a very good mood and had a lot of energy. He had really enjoyed his morning with Travis.

Neal started working on a sketch of the big cats, but he really didn't feel like being alone, so he was relieved when he heard Mozzie's distinctive knock.

"Hey, Mozzie, come on in," he greeted him enthusiastically.

Mozzie was pleased at the welcome and made himself at home with a glass of wine.

Neal proceeded to tell him all about the current case, including Travis's connection to Keller and the date rape incident in the past. Mozzie expressed concern, but Neal captured his attention with his excited descriptions of the big felines and the pair of little cubs.

Mozzie was fascinated and had a lot of questions. Finally he asked, "Do you think I could go there with you, Neal? I'd love to see them."

Neal agreed, "Sure, why not? We can go tonight if you want to."

"In that case, I should go now," Mozzie told him. "I have a couple of things I need to do today. What time should I come back?"

"Um, how about around 9:00 or so?" Neal suggested. "I think the show is at 10:00. I’ll ask Travis if you can hold a kitten." Neal giggled and said, "I guess the big pussies go to sleep after that."

Mozzie looked at him curiously. "Are you all right, Neal?" he asked.

Neal looked surprised and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that today?"

"No offense, my friend." Mozzie waved and said, "See you in a few hours."

\-----------

Peter decided to go by and check on Neal and found him still chatty and in high spirits.

Neal was effusive about the big cats again and began to talk about how beautiful he thought predator animals were and how ugly predator humans were and yet he found them similar in that they were both ruthless and powerful.

The more Peter listened to Neal’s long rambling explanation, the more convinced he was that something was wrong with Neal. He asked him, "Neal are you high on something?"

Neal laughed and told him, "You know me. I'm just high on life."

That did not reassure Peter at all. He asked him, "What are you going to do this evening?" He was shocked when Neal told him that he was going to take Mozzie to the Pink Pussee.

Neal asked, "Why not? Mozzie likes a little pussy, too, you know."

Peter said tensely, "So that's what you're going there for. Pussy. Do you expect me to believe that? Come on, Neal, what's going on?"

Neal was offended. He protested, "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Anyway, Mozz will be with me."

"So reassuring," Peter responded sarcastically. "Well, you two have a nice time. Try not to do anything to ruin our operation for next week."

Neal told him, "That's the whole point. I'm gaining his confidence."

Peter gave up. He sighed and decided he would drive over and sit in the van outside the club while Neal was inside.

Neal threw his arms around Peter and kissed him and said, “Don’t be jealous, Peter. You know I always want to play with you.”

Peter was taken aback, especially when he felt Neal’s hard cock pressing against him urgently. He said cautiously, “Was it really the lions that turned you on like this?”

Neal nuzzled him and pulled him closer and murmured, “You’re a lion.” He licked Peter’s face and gave him a sexy look with soulful blue eyes.

Peter was won over and kissed him back with enthusiasm. Neal undressed them piece by piece and pulled Peter onto his bed. As they frotted sensuously, Neal closed his eyes and imagined the soft lion fur against his penis and began to lose control. Peter urged him on and matched his intensity.

Then Neal moved so that they could suck each other off at the same time, which was something they rarely did. Neal felt totally absorbed and excited and reached an intensely satisfying climax and Peter felt all his tension draining away as he came shortly after.

They lay together relaxed in that position for a little while and then Peter pulled Neal up to lie against his shoulder. Peter said quietly, “I don’t mean to be overprotective, Neal. I just worry about you.”

Neal was feeling euphoric and totally calm. He leaned up and kissed Peter and said, “I love that you worry about me. It makes me feel safe.”

When Mozzie arrived at Neal's apartment at 9:00, he found Neal alone lying nude on his bed staring at the ceiling. When he saw Mozzie, he sat up and said, "Oh yeah. Give me a minute. I have to get dressed."

It seemed to Mozzie that Neal had forgotten they were going to the club and he told him, "It's okay if you don't want to go, Neal."

Neal hesitated and then admitted he was a little tired and Peter didn't want him to go. They decided to make it another night.

Neal's phone rang about midnight. He was surprised to see it was Peter calling. When Neal answered, Peter demanded, "Where are you, Neal?"

Neal answered, "I'm at home, Peter. Where are you? Is something wrong?"

Peter said irritably, "You told me you and Mozzie were going to the Pink Pussee tonight."

"Yeah, but we decided not to," Neal explained. "What difference does it make?"

Peter said, "Oh, never mind. I was monitoring your tracking data to be sure you were all right and, when it said you were home, I wondered if something was wrong."

"You wondered if I had gotten it off somehow, didn't you?" Neal concluded. "You know, I've been trying to think of some way to do that. Do you know how to do it?"

Peter was confused again by Neal's strange stream of thought, but he just said goodnight and drove back home. He didn't want Neal to know that he had gone to the club to look for him.

\------------

The next morning, when Neal showered, he saw what looked like a piece of clear bandaid on the floor of his shower. He thought it was strange because he didn't he remember having one on, but he shrugged and threw it away. He felt a little tired and irritable compared to the good feeling he'd had the day before.

In the afternoon, he decided to go over and pay a visit to Travis and his animals. Travis didn’t seem surprised and welcomed Neal to come in. He informed him, "Sunday is the cats' day off. I like to take them out to the country and let them run a little bit every week. Want to come along?"

Neal readily agreed. He watched as Travis fed and drugged the big felines and then, carrying his whip, he carefully walked each one from her cage in the back of the nightclub to a travel cage in the back of Travis's van. Neal realized that was where he had been when Travis abducted him. He watched as Travis loaded the dart gun and ammunition into the van.

Travis asked Neal if he wanted to hold the little lion cubs and offered him a pair of thick suede gloves. He put his hand behind Neal’s neck and drew him forward to kiss his mouth in what was becoming a familiar gesture, subtly applying a new medicated patch. Neal enthusiastically accepted the kittens and soon had them eating from his hand and then curling up and sleeping on his lap.

They drove to a farm about an hour and a half out of the city. Neal was surprised when Travis turned the beautiful cats loose in a large enclosed area. "How will you get them back in the cages?" he asked.

Travis showed him the tranquilizer gun and said, "Just wait, you'll see. It's all about the timing."

Neal was fascinated to watch the animals exercise freely and he peppered Travis with questions. Travis responded warmly to Neal's interest. Travis was a handsome, well built man with eyes as brown as Neal's were blue. When he put his arm around him, Neal did not resist. He felt strangely peaceful and even affectionate toward Travis.

Travis and Neal were casually sitting on the open back of the van talking and petting the lion kittens. Travis reached into the van and withdrew a small dart that he had specially prepared while they were getting ready to leave the club. Suddenly, he plunged it into the space just above Neal’s collar bone.

Neal slumped over with a look of confusion on his face and quickly lost consciousness. Travis laid him back in the van and unbuttoned his shirt and his pants. He admired Neal’s body as he ran his hands over him. He said, “Now I have you, my pretty man.”

Travis unzipped his own fly and lowered his tight leather pants to free his bulging erection. He gently massaged Neal’s cock, although he was incapable of responding. Travis knelt over Neal and closed his eyes and masturbated himself to climax. He ejaculated onto Neal’s abdomen and then lovingly cleaned him off.

Travis laid down beside Neal and rested his head against his shoulder for a few minutes, but the ketamine anesthetic that Travis had injected was very shortacting. Travis had just finished buttoning their clothes up when Neal stirred and started to look around.

Travis helped Neal to sit up and said, “Hey, pretty man, Neal, are you okay? You got a little faint there for a minute.”

Neal groggily shook his head and looked suspiciously at Travis. “What'd you do to me?” he muttered a little incoherently.

“Nothing. I didn’t do anything. You’re fine, aren’t you? Like I said, you just got a little faint.” Travis assured him.

Neal knew then that he was feeling high and sedated and but he couldn’t fight it. His thinking was muddled. He just said, “Maybe I’d better go home. Are you ready to go back?”

“Sure, pretty man, we can go back now. You go sit in the front while I get my pets back in the van,” Travis told him.

Neal saw Travis expertly take aim and shoot a dart into the panther’s neck and then lure her back to the gate with meat. He used the whip to smoothly get her to leap into the cage in the van and lie down. Travis petted the panther gently while she went to sleep.

Neal watched with amazement as Travis was able to dose each of the other cats with a medicated dart that rendered it dazed but cooperative and still able to be led into its cage in the van. He noticed that Travis kept the whip in his hand and the cats kept their eyes on it warily, but he did not have to use it very much.

They drove back to the city with the large animals sleeping all the way and the lion cubs nestled in Neal’s lap. He felt himself dozing off as well and felt refreshed when they got back to the club. Travis told Neal there was no need to stay. He said he would have to wait around for the medications to wear off enough that he could safely transfer the animals back inside.

Neal told him, "I'd really like to bring my friends to see the cubs. I think they will really be interested in them."

"I hope your friends have lots of money," Travis told him. "These babies cost a fortune."

Neal explained, "That won't be a problem. They are not really my friends as much as business contacts. They were victims of a scam that was broken up by the Bureau and I was involved so they're grateful. I like to keep them that way by doing them favors when I can."

Travis said noncommittally, "You are an interesting man, Caffrey. When will I see you again?"

Neal asked, "Is there a way I can call you? I have to check to see when my friends will be available."

Travis gave him a number, but he assured him, "You're welcome to drop by any time, pretty man." He grabbed Neal roughly and pressed a kiss on him, but then he quickly let him go.

Neal gave him a little smile and said, "I'll remember that."

Neal called Peter to tell him about his afternoon and was surprised to find him angry. "I just don't understand you, Neal. Why didn't you tell me before you went? You know how worried I've been about you."

"I'm sorry, Peter," Neal said sincerely. "I really didn't know you'd be upset. I'm not trying to worry you. I don't think I'm in any danger right now."

"I hope you're right, Neal," Peter sighed. "I'm just not convinced. I think Travis is a psychopath and I'm surprised you don't see it."

"Sure you're not just jealous?" Neal asked lightly.

"Now you sound like Elizabeth," Peter chuckled. "Okay, Buddy. Take care of yourself. I'll see you tomorrow."

Later that evening, Elizabeth was already in bed and Peter was just watching the end of a football game when he heard his phone. He scrambled to get it and was surprised to realize it was Neal calling. “Hey, Buddy, everything okay?” he asked.

Neal answered in a low voice, “No, no it’s not. Peter, could you come over here?”

Peter was immediately alarmed and asked, “Is that psychopath stalking you again? Is he there now?”

Neal answered shakily, “I’m not sure. Something’s wrong. Can you come?”

“Sure, I’ll come,” Peter assured him, “but if you think you need help before I can get there, we should call the police.”

“No, I don’t want to do that,” said Neal. “I might lock myself in the bathroom again.”

Peter told him, “I’m coming right now. Promise you’ll call 911 if you need to before I get there.” He hurried to collect his wallet and his keys and left a note for Elizabeth. He had a bad feeling about Neal being home alone.

When Peter arrived at Neal’s apartment, he used his key to get in and found Neal lying naked on his bed flat on his back with his eyes closed.

“Neal! Are you all right?” Peter exclaimed. Neal startled and sat up, looking confused.

“Oh, Peter,” he said dreamily. “What are you doing here?”

Peter took a deep breath and said quietly, “Neal, you called me. Don’t you remember?”

Neal shook his head slowly. Then he tried to cover, saying, “Oh yeah, that’s right, I called you, I guess.”

Peter went over to him and wrapped him in his arms. “What’s the matter, Neal? What’s going on with you?”

Neal leaned against him and shook his head and answered, “I’m not sure. I think Travis did something to me this afternoon. He said I passed out.”

Peter was alarmed, “Did he drug you, Neal? You didn’t just pass out. I don’t believe that.”

Neal nodded, “I guess he must have, but I was only out for a few minutes and then I just felt a little strange.”

“Why didn’t you tell me when you called earlier?” Peter asked him, rubbing his arm to comfort him.

“Peter, I didn’t remember until a little while ago. I don’t know what’s going on,” confessed Neal.

Peter reassured him, “I’ll stay with you tonight and tomorrow we can have you drug tested. Would that be okay?”

Neal sighed and nodded. Then he got up and went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Peter took off his clothes and joined Neal in bed, but he didn’t get to sleep for a long time. He thought he might have seen a shadow of a man on the terrace, but when he checked there was no one there.

\------------

The next day, Peter sent Neal to a clinic to get a drug screening. Neal felt a little embarrassed because all his fears seemed kind of foolish in the light of morning. He made arrangements to go to the club with Mozzie when it opened that evening.

When Neal and Mozzie arrived, they were greeted by Pinky. She greeted Neal with, “Hi handsome. Who’s your cute friend?” She was much taller than Mozzie and she rubbed his head as she spoke. Mozzie blushed and introduced himself as Attorney Haversham.

Neal smiled and went to find Travis, who was still in the back with his cats. When Travis saw Neal, his face lit up with a big smile and he called out, “Hey, pretty man, you’re here!”

Neal gave him a big smile and explained, “I have a friend who would like to see the cats if it’s all right. He’s not the one who wants to buy them, but he’s their attorney.”

Travis frowned and then said, “I guess you can bring him back, but come over here and say hello to me first.” When Neal got close enough, Travis hugged him and kissed him as he had before and left a medicated patch on his back. “I’m glad to see you, Neal,” he said sincerely and kissed him again.

Once again, Neal felt conflicted. He couldn’t help finding Travis attractive in spite of the fact that he didn’t trust him. Neal pulled back from Travis’s embrace and went to get Mozzie.

Mozz exclaimed, “Oh wow! Look at these beautiful animals. How can you keep them in cages like this? They’re meant to be wild and free!"

Neal gave him a warning look and tried to distract him by pointing out, “Look at these cute lion kittens. They were born in captivity. They’re the ones that I thought the Mayburns might want to buy.”

As he expected, even Mozzie was captivated by the cute little cubs. He asked, “Are they all female?”

Travis explained that it was much more difficult to keep males in captivity because they were bigger and more aggressive. Then he patiently answered questions about how to feed and care for them and how much that cost.

Mozzie asked, “Is it even legal for my clients to own such animals?” Travis explained the nebulous enforcement of the various laws and regulations that existed in New York. He told Mozzie that there was a network of private collectors of exotic animals that the Mayburns could join for more information and advice. Then he told Neal and Mozzie to go out front because he had to get the cats ready for their show.

When they sat down and ordered drinks, Mozzie started to complain to Neal about how immoral it was to try to keep wild animals as domestic pets, but he could see Neal wasn’t paying any attention. He seem to have spaced out again with a vague little smile on his face. Mozzie asked, “Neal, are you all right?”

Neal was slow to respond, but then he gave him a dazed little smile and said, “Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. In fact, I feel real good.”

Mozzie was about to pursue it when Pinky came over to the table and sat down. “Tell me about yourself, cutie,” she flirted with Mozzie. “Are you like your handsome friend here? Or do you like ladies?”

Mozzie grinned and laid a hand on her knee. He said, “I definitely like ladies!” Neal smiled as he watched the two of them laughing and talking. The tall blond hostess seemed to be genuinely attracted to his small bald friend.

They stayed for the show and again Travis gave Neal special attention with a lion cub, brushing his cheek with its soft fur. Travis leaned over and whispered, “Purrr,” in Neal’s ear and brushed him with his lips. 

He asked Mozzie, “Well, Haversham, what do you think of my pretty kitties? Are your clients interested?”

Mozzie replied, “I think they will be. If I bring them to your show, can you arrange to meet with them afterward?”

Travis replied cooly, “You bring them to the show and, if I think they’re suitable, I’ll meet with them. But only if they’re serious buyers.” He turned a little to look at Neal and added, “And only if pretty man comes along with me right now.”

Neal looked surprised, but as Mozzie started to object, Neal laid his hand on Mozzie’s arm and said, “Sure, Travis, I’ll come back with you.”

Mozzie looked at Pinky for help, but she only shrugged.

\------------

When they got backstage, Travis told Neal to go sit down and play with the little lions while he moved the other felines from the stage to their cages and took care of them. When he had finished with his routine he came over to Neal and said, “Hey, pretty man.” He gave him a little smile and then he stabbed him with a sedative dart.

Neal sank to the floor before he could even cry out. This time, Travis injected a heavy dose of tranquilizer and narcotic to keep him heavily sedated when the ketamine wore off. While Neal was unconscious, Travis undressed him and tied him to an empty cage with some heavy rope. He sat down beside him and fondly stroked him, waiting for him to wake up.

When he woke up, Neal tried to sit up and look around, only to find he was tied to the cage. As his vision focussed, his eyes came to rest on Travis looking at him with a loving smile on his face. “Hey, pretty man, how’re you feeling? Doing okay?”

Neal couldn’t clear his head. He mumbled, “Drugged. You drugged me.”

Travis chuckled and said, “Nah, you just had a little too much to drink. I had to restrain you because I didn’t want to let you go home in this condition. I’m going to let you go as soon as I know you’re awake.”

Neal tried to struggle and protested, “Lemme go now. Please?”

Travis laughed, “Oh, nice manners I like that.” He ran his hands slowly over Neal’s body and their warmth comforted and stimulated Neal. He cooed, “That’s right, Neal, just relax. You’re my pretty man. So pretty. Look how hard you are. Want me to pet you some more?”

Feeling powerless to resist, Neal nodded and murmured, “Mmmhmm, feels good."

Travis quickly slid his own pants down far enough to free his bulging cock. He placed one hand on Neal’s cock and one on his own and began to stroke them both. He purred to Neal, “It’s okay. I wouldn’t hurt you. You feel good, don’t you? I feel good, too. You want to come? Want to come with me, pretty man? Want to be my pet?”

The drugs were coursing through Neal’s bloodstream and brain, flooding him with feelings of calm and happiness and the sexual sensations coming from his cock were exquisitely pleasurable. He lay back and moaned and writhed and thrust into Travis’s hands.

Neal’s active response excited Travis. He took his hand off Neal for a moment to prop himself up over Neal so he could come on Neal’s groin. Then he smeared his semen over Neal’s cock and jerked him until Neal was babbling with pleasure. Travis stopped and commanded him, “I want you to beg me, my pretty slut. Say please.”

Neal moaned, “Please,” as he strained to find Travis’s hand with his cock. Travis touched him lightly at first, teasing until Neal cried out, “Please, please!” Then Travis creamed his hand up again and finished Neal off. Neal lay panting with his eyes closed. His own hot semen mixed with Travis’s over his abdomen and genitals.

When Neal woke up again, it was hours later. His hands were untied.Travis was lying naked on top of him and there was a blanket over them both. Neal stirred and Travis realized he was awake and kissed his mouth, forcing his tongue in. Travis squeezed Neal’s arms and shifted his weight a little bit.

It took Neal a while to figure out where he was and what was happening. Finally, he said quietly, “Travis?”

“Yeah, that’s right, pretty Neal. It’s Travis,” Neal heard the other man say. “How are you feeling, my little slut? Did you sleep well, pretty man?”

Neal asked, “Travis, what are you going to do with me?”

“Now, that depends,” Travis replied. “It depends on how good a pet you are going to be.”

“I’m not your pet,” Neal protested. “Travis, I’m a man.”

“You sure are!” Travis affirmed. “A very pretty man, too.”

“What are you going to do with me?” Neal asked.

“I told you – that depends on how you behave,” Travis repeated.

Neal closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

When Neal woke up, Travis was standing over him with the whip. He cracked it in the air over Neal, causing Neal to shrink back. He told Neal, "Say meow for me, pretty kitty."

Neal protested, "I'm not your kitty." The whip slashed down against his leg. Neal winced and realized he couldn't get away. He said, "Meow."

Travis grinned and said, "Now, was that so hard? You just relax and feel good and do what I tell you and I won't hurt you." He cracked his whip in the air again. "Are you afraid, pretty pussy?" He asked menacingly.

Neal nodded. He felt so drugged, he couldn't think straight. Travis lightly whipped his legs again and Neal said, "Meow."

Travis laughed and said, "Oh, you learn fast. That's very good. I think you should have a reward." He approached Neal with another medicated dart and Neal passed out again. When he woke, he had no idea how much time had past, but his head was spinning and he felt very high.

Travis came over to him holding the whip and said, "I don't think I'll need this anymore, will I, man pet?"

Neal giggled and repeated, "Man pet." Then he saw Travis's expression and said, "Meow."

Travis petted him and said, "Such a good little slut. I have another present for you." Travis rubbed Neal's cock with a piece of soft fur and Neal responded automatically, suddenly feeling incredibly turned on. He pushed against Travis's hand and cooed, "Purrr."

"Oh, you're such a cute kitty, pretty man, and so smart, too. Want me to make you come?"

Neal nodded and bit his lip as Travis teased his cock. Then he closed his eyes and relaxed as Travis played with him and jacked him. Travis brought Neal to the brink of climax again and again, pinching off the base of his cock to prevent him from coming. Neal was whining and keening with frustration and desire.

Finally Travis let go and Neal exploded, spurting up and hitting Travis's face with cum. Neal giggled and then got quiet when he saw the anger in Travis's eyes.

Travis got up and wiped himself off and then whipped Neal's legs a couple of times, enough to bring tears to Neal's eyes but not enough to draw blood. Travis composed himself and told him, "That's okay. It's my turn now."

Travis knelt beside Neal and withdrew his own cock and lovingly handled it. "Watch me now, my pretty slut," he instructed. He placed one knee on Neal's chest and began jacking off while staring intently into Neal's eyes. Finally he gasped and leaned forward and spewed semen over Neal's face. "Lick that off," he commanded and Neal meekly complied.

Travis sank back for a moment to recover his breath and his composure and then he rubbed his remaining cum over Neal's skin. "You're mine now," he said with affection.

Neal shivered. Travis disappeared for awhile and Neal just lay there with his head completely spinning from the drugs. When Travis returned, he had a fur lined leather thong in his hand. He squatted down and put it on Neal.

"There now, you're all dressed. Ready to learn your routine for my show?" Travis asked.

Neal nodded weakly, keeping an eye on Travis's whip, and followed his instructions.

\------------

When Neal didn’t show up for work, Peter got concerned. He was discussing what to do next when he got a call from Neal.

“Where are you, Neal?” Peter exclaimed. “Are you okay?” Neal replied tiredly, “Listen to me. You need to bring the Mayburns here tonight to see the cubs.”

Peter wondered, “The club? Is that where you are? The Mayburns? You mean Jones and Diana? Tonight? Do you need us to come now, Buddy? Are you okay?”

“Just bring the Mayburns to the show tonight, okay?” Neal said as calmly as he could.

“Yeah, okay, we’ll be there tonight then,” Peter confirmed. Neal ended the connection and Peter turned to Diana and Jones and repeated, “He just said to bring the Mayburns to the club for the show tonight.”

Diana asked concernedly, “Is Neal okay, Boss?” Peter just shook his head and said, “Not by a long shot, but I think we’d better trust him and do what he asked.”

They spent the afternoon finalizing their backups for their alibis and making contingency plans for rescuing Neal, if necessary. It was a complicated situation because there would be a crowd of innocent people at the nightclub and there were wild animals involved.

Just before they left, Mozzie called Peter. He started out, “Suit, you know who this is. No names please and let’s keep it short. I got a call from Pinky, the hostess at the Pink Pussee club, and she thinks Travis may be holding Neal captive back where he keeps the big cats.”

“What else did she say, Mozzie?” asked Peter patiently.

“No names!” Mozzie protested. “Pinky will help us however she can. She says we have to be careful because Travis is crazy and he has those wild animals at his command.”

“Understood,” confirmed Peter. “Neal called me this morning and asked me to bring the Mayburns to the show tonight. We’re planning to do that.”

“See you there then, Suit,” Mozzie said.

Mozzie went into the club with the Mayburns and introduced them to Pinky. They were a little surprised to see how affectionate Pinky was to Mozzie. She winked at him and asked where they would like to sit. Diana picked a table in the center in the back so there would be no one behind them, but they had a clear view of the entire room. They ordered drinks and looked around, but they didn’t see any sign of Neal or Travis. They kept in touch with Peter, who was waiting nervously in the van.

When it was time for the show, the pianist came out and sat at the baby grand near the caged panther, leopard and jaguar. Travis came out all in black leather with his whip. He began his usual introduction about the cats and then he added, “And tonight I have special treat for you. Meet my new pet, Pretty Man!”

The audience gasped as Neal walked out in a black leather jock strap and sat down quietly by Travis’s feet, as he gestured with the whip. Travis commanded Neal to go over and open the leopard’s cage. As Neal stood quietly, Travis put the leopard through her routine moves. He guided her back into her cage and Neal locked it. They repeated the process with the jaguar and the panther.

When they were all secured, Travis told Neal to go and get the lion cubs. Travis took one and let Neal hold the other and they began moving among the tables, allowing patrons to admire and pet the cubs. Pinky waited with Mozzie and his friends and theirs was the last table Travis came to.

Travis introduced himself and said, “I understand you may be interested in acquiring my pretty little cubs.”

Mozzie introduced the Mayburns. Then he made brief eye contact with Neal, who glanced very subtly toward the fire alarm. Mozzie said, “While you folks ask your questions, please excuse me for a moment.” He got up and Pinky followed him.

Mozzie didn’t have a transmitter to communicate with Peter and was afraid to risk using his phone. Mozzie explained to Pinky that he was going to set off the fire alarm and asked her to slip outside and find the utility van down the street and alert the FBI as to what the situation was. Her eyes got wide and she giggled a little, but she agreed to do it.

Minutes later, Peter was amazed to see Pinky teetering toward the van on her very high heels in her tight leather outfit, waving and trying to get their attention, He quickly stepped out of the van to meet her. Just as she was explaining the situation, the fire alarm went off.

Peter succinctly updated the SWAT team and ordered them to surround the building and wait for his command. He instructed Pinky to wait outside while he entered the nightclub, but she followed him back inside instead. Confusion reigned and people were streaming out of the club. Peter looked around quickly for Diana and Jones.

When the alarm went off, Diana and Jones were each holding a lion cub. Travis immediately grabbed Neal and ran for the stage door. Mozzie saw them and headed there, too. As Travis let the door close behind him, Mozzie was able to catch it and quickly disable the lock.

The room was emptying out when Peter reached Jones and Diana. Pinky ran over and grabbed the cubs from them. The three FBI agents pulled their guns and slowly began converging on the stage door when Travis burst back into the room holding Neal in front of him with one arm and his whip in his other hand. He cracked the long whip dangerously in front of him and maneuvered over to the stage where the big cats were still in their cages.

Travis reached behind him and released the leopard and began guiding her with his whip to a position in front of him and Neal. He began sidling over to the next cage as everyone else in the room froze. Neal suddenly broke loose and shoved Travis toward the leopard, forcing Travis to concentrate his attention and his whip on the leopard.

Neal ran through the stage door and grabbed a tranquilizer dart rifle. When he came back to the stage he saw his FBI friends taking aim at Travis and the leopard. He yelled, “NO!” and quickly fired a dart into the leopard. She did not go down immediately but turned instead and lunged at Travis. He fended her off with a crack of the whip and then she went down. Travis turned and flicked the whip at Neal, striking his lower leg and bringing him to the ground.

Just then, on Peter’s signal, the room was flood with the SWAT team shouting “Put the whip down now!” and pointing their guns at him. Neal stayed flat on the floor and kicked the tranquilizer gun away from him. Peter told the SWAT team to stand down. Jones ran down and cuffed Travis and hustled him out. As he left, Travis looked sadly back at Neal and said, “Goodbye, my pretty man.”

Peter ran to Neal and helped him up. He threw his arms around him and pulled him into a hug, only letting go when he heard Diana behind him saying, “Boss, is Neal okay?” Neal took a step back and looked around the room and started to laugh.

The others followed his eyes to the back of the room where Mozzie and Pinky were engaged in a long romantic kiss. Mozzie gave them a look and took Pinky’s hand and led her out the door. Peter said, “Now I’ve seen everything.”

Neal felt dizzy and sat down and put his head on a table. Peter asked him, “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Neal shook his head and said, ”Could you please just take me home?” As Peter laid his hand on Neal’s shoulder, he noticed the transparent patch between his shoulders. He showed it to Diana. She carefully removed it and said, “Well, this explains a lot.”

Peter nodded, as Neal asked, “What explains a lot?” Then he noticed the unconscious leopard still on the floor starting to move. He stood up and grabbed Travis’s whip off the floor, yelling, “Everyone get back! Now!”

Peter said, “I’ll see if I can get SWAT back in here with a rifle.” But Neal pleaded, “No, wait. Give me a chance. I can get her to go in her cage.”

Everyone held their breath as the large predator struggled to her feet. She shook her head and yawned, giving full view of her fearsome teeth. Neal used the whip as he had learned from watching Travis to guide her back into her cage where she lay down and yawned again. Very carefully, Neal closed and latched her cage.

Diana informed them that she had already called Wildlife Rescue Service and they were on their way to collect the animals. Then she remembered the lion cubs. She and Neal looked around anxiously for them and found them cuddled up together behind the bar. They each gently picked one up and Neal showed Diana where their cage was in the back.

Neal shivered as he looked at one large empty cage with a blanket in it. Diana put her arm around him and asked softly, “Neal, do you want to get your clothes on?” He just shook his head, grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around him, and said, “Can we get out of here now?”

Peter had come back and, when he saw the empty cage and Neal’s reaction to it, he put his arms out again to hug him. He said, “You are a real hero, Buddy. Do you think you can make it to the car?”

Neal nodded and Peter left Diana in charge so he could take Neal home.

\------------

The first thing Neal did was take a long bath. Peter scrubbed his back and his sore legs for him and made sure he didn’t fall asleep before he got out. Then he helped him into a pair of fresh pajama bottoms and tucked him into bed. Peter changed his own clothes and got something to eat and filled Elizabeth in on some of what had happened.

Peter had asked Diana to get rush results on the medication patch he found on Neal’s back, but the results weren’t in. He had gotten a call telling him what drugs were found on the club property, so he had a pretty good idea what Neal had been dosed with. The other news they gave him was amusing. It seemed that no one had any idea where Pinky Powell had disappeared to.

He didn’t want Neal to wake up by himself so he went in and lay down beside him on the bed. For a minute, he just cuddled him, appreciating the familiar smell and feel of him. Neal stirred in his sleep and started mumbling, “What did you give me? No, don’t want it.” He became more agitated and started thrashing and moaning. Peter pulled him into his arms and called gently, “Neal, come on, wake up, Buddy. It’s okay. I’m here.”

Neal squinted up at him and said, “Travis?” Peter felt tears come to his eyes and patted Neal and said, “No, it’s Peter. You’re safe now, Neal.” Neal squirmed and said, “No. Don’t, Travis. Don’t.” Peter gently laid Neal back down and went to get Elizabeth.

Peter told her, “Neal’s confused, Hon. He’s not really awake and he thinks I’m Travis. Do you think you could go comfort him? Maybe a women’s voice would be better for him.”

Elizabeth assured him, “Of course, I can. I’ll be glad to.” She slipped onto the bed next to restless, tormented Neal and put a hand on his face. “Hi, sweetie,” she crooned. “I’m here with you. You’re okay. Can you wake up for me, sweetie?”

Neal turned to her and pressed his face against her breasts. He clutched at her and whimpered. Elizabeth soothed his hair and petted him, telling him, “Come on, baby, look at me. Open your eyes.” Neal quieted a little and then he looked at her, his blue eyes wet with tears. He said sincerely, “It wasn’t my fault. Tell Peter.”

Elizabeth’s heart broke. “Of course, it wasn’t your fault, sweetie. Peter knows that. We all know that. You know that, don’t you?”

Neal relaxed a minute and seemed to go back to sleep. Elizabeth waited a minute and then went to get a cool wet washcloth. When she came back, Neal was sitting up and looking terrified. He shouted, “Peter, help me!” Peter came running. This time he grabbed Neal and shook him, insisting, “Wake up, Neal. It’s Peter. Look at me.”

Neal blinked and looked around. Suddenly he broke into a big smile and said happily, “Peter!” Elizabeth smiled and quietly backed out of the room. She said tactfully, “I think I’ll take Satchmo out for a walk.”

Peter smiled back and said, “I’m right here, Buddy.” Neal grabbed him and pulled him down and passionately kissed him. “Want you,” he said urgently, pulling at Peter’s clothing. Peter lay down next to him and said, “Hey, take it easy, Buddy. What’s going on?”

”Want you,” Neal insisted and pressed a rock hard erection up against him. “Want you now!” Peter wasn’t sure what to do, but Neal wasn’t giving him much choice. He caressed Neal and kissed his face and pressed himself against him. Neal rutted against him urgently through their thin clothing. “Need you,” Neal breathed.

Peter gave in and helped Neal to lower both their pants so their cocks could rub against each other. Neal’s passion ignited his own. Neal moaned, “Oh Peter, want you so much. Don't make me wait." Peter took his hand and surrounded both of their cocks and said, “It’s okay, Buddy. I’m with you.”

Neal strained against Peter’s hand, urging him on as he massaged them together and began to jerk them rhythmically until Neal gasped, “Oh yes, oh good, so good.” He panted and pushed until he came and fell back with a great sigh.

Neal continued to cling to Peter, holding them against each other. Finally, he let go a little and kissed him. “Peter?” he said tenuously. Peter responded gently, “Yes, Neal.”

“I can’t remember what happened, but I think it was bad.” Neal said quietly. Peter held him and told him, “You didn’t do anything bad, Neal. You were drugged. You don’t have to remember now.”

“I don’t really want to remember, but I think maybe I need to,” Neal speculated. “Do you know?”

“Not everything,” admitted Peter, “but we’ll learn more. I’ll help you however I can.”

“I know Travis jacked me off, but I don’t think he fucked me. I don’t even think he sucked me,” Neal said tentatively.

“It doesn’t matter, Neal. He drugged you,” Peter reminded him. “You didn’t do anything with him of your own free will. We can get you tested to be sure he didn’t give you any diseases.”

Neal sat up and cried, “Oh no, I don’t want to give a disease to you!” Peter assured him, “I’m sure that’s not a problem, but we’ll be careful right now, ok?”

Neal slumped down and said quietly, “He made me come. I couldn’t help it.” Peter patted him and said, “I know. It’s okay, Neal.”

They lay together comfortably for a little bit and then Peter punched Neal’s shoulder and said, “You were a hero, Buddy! You saved lives. You should be proud.”

Neal smiled and asked softly, ‘You’re proud of me, Peter?” Peter chuckled “I am. Very proud.”

Neal put his head on Peter’s shoulder and went to sleep. When Elizabeth looked in a little while later, she smiled at the two of them lying peacefully and safely together.

\------------

The next morning, Neal slept in after a fairly quiet night. Peter called the office for an update. Jones apprised him that Fish and Wildlife had arranged for a small private zoo to take in the animals from the club. The Pink Pussee club was shut down. Pinky Powell had eventually presented herself, with her attorney Haversham, for questioning and she gave a lot of promising information on the wider network of exotic animal smugglers and purveyors.

Next Diana gave him the results of the analysis of the patch Neal had on and the drug screening Neal had done at the lab. It was pretty much what they expected: low dose combinations of ketamine, benzodiazepam, and a narcotic.They were advised that it would probably take about a week for all the drugs to be gone from his system and somebody he trusted should keep an eye on him during that time. It was not expected that the small dosages would result in any serious withdrawal syndrome, but they might contribute to some excess emotionality and poor judgment.

Elizabeth went to work, but Peter took the day off to stay home with Neal. When Neal came down for breakfast, he seemed a little subdued, but as the day wore on he became more ebullient.

Neal drank a glass of wine with his lunch and then had another. Peter noticed that Neal was getting more and more restless and talkative and disorganized in his thought, so he pulled him down onto the couch next to him and threw an arm over his shoulder.

Neal turned and kissed him, lightly at first and then more and more desperately. Neal pulled Peter down on top of him and kissed him fervently. Peter could feel Neal’s cock getting hard against him and he began to respond. Neal sighed, “Love me, Peter. I need to be loved.” He rubbed his head against Peter’s face like a cat.

Peter tightened his arms around him and kissed him and then suggested, “Let’s go upstairs.” He help him up saying, “Come on, lover.” He understood that Neal still had chemicals circulating in his bloodstream and his ego was beat up from his recent experience. He really did need to be loved.

They went into the bedroom and Peter gently helped Neal to undress and then shed his own clothing so they could lie together skin to skin. Neal relaxed a little and allowed Peter to massage and stroke him gently and slowly so he didn’t feel so frantic. They rubbed their cocks together sensuously without any urgency.

When Neal began to get impatient and thrust against him, Peter paused to get out some condoms and lube and put a condom on each of them. He didn’t want them to have to worry about whether Travis had given Neal an STD, even though it seemed unlikely. He also wanted Neal to be able to satisfy himself any way he wanted to.

They lay together kissing and petting each other, getting increasingly excited. Peter asked, “Do you want me to fuck you, Neal? Or do you want to fuck me?” Neal responded, “You. You can fuck me.” He drew his legs up bent at the knees and guided Peter toward him.

“You’re sure?” asked Peter. Neal nodded and pulled him closer. Peter took his time applying lube and slipping his fingers into Neal’s hole, feeling him tighten and then relax around them. He slathered lube onto his cock, pressed the head of his cock against him, and slowly entered Neal.

Neal squirmed and winced and then said, “Wait! Peter, I think I want to fuck you.” Peter gently withdrew his cock and smiled at Neal. He said quietly, “I thought you might.”

They switched positions and kissed some more. Neal knelt between Peter’s legs and lubed him. He took time to stretch him, knowing Peter wasn’t usually on bottom. Then Neal rubbed lube onto his own cock, jerking it to make it harder. He positioned himself to enter and guided his cock inside Peter with a grateful groan.

Neal stopped to look into Peter’s reassuring eyes. Neal pulled the condom off Peter’s cock and took hold of it, slowly stroking him to make it rigid and eager. Then Neal closed his eyes and began to thrust into Peter, feeling intense pleasure. He murmured, “Mmmm, I’m inside you. Feels sooo good.”

As Neal increased his pace, Peter put his hand over Neal’s on his cock to help him. Peter began to moan and lift his hips to meet Neal. A smile crept across his face as he relaxed and enjoyed letting Neal take control. Neal was sweating and panting hard, but showed no signs of slowing down.

He had a look of pure ecstasy on his face as his movements became jerky and stuttering and he cried out as he finally lost control and thrust deep into Peter to come. Peter groaned and bucked up into Neal's hand to finish himself off.

Neal fell onto Peter, leaving his cock inside him for a little longer while his erection softened. He was breathing hard and Peter could feel his heart racing. He realized that Neal was crying softly. Peter caressed Neal’s back and murmured, “That’s all right. That’s good, Neal. It’s okay, Buddy.”

Neal slowly withdrew and carefully removed his condom and disposed of it. He lay back down on Peter and kissed his chest and neck, making satisfied, contented little noises. Peter felt all the tension drain out of Neal’s body and slowly shifted him to lie beside him. Neal nestled into him and sighed.

After a few minutes, Neal remained very still and quiet. Peter asked, “You asleep, Buddy?” But Neal shook his head and said softly, “Nope.”

“Are you okay? Do you want anything” asked Peter kindly. Neal pressed his head against Peter and replied, “I just want to lie here next to you and be safe and warm.”

Peter smiled and turned a little so he could enclose Neal snugly in his arms and rest his face against his soft hair. He closed his eyes and assured him, “You got it, Buddy. As long as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.animalplanet.com/tv-shows/fatal-attractions/lists/facts-exotic-pet-trade/
> 
> http://www.onegreenplanet.org/animalsandnature/big-cats-should-never-be-pets/
> 
> https://www.quora.com/Veterinary-Medicine/What-are-the-primary-tranquilizing-agents-used-to-immobilize-large-animals
> 
>  
> 
> The White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV. All other names of characters are entirely fictional.


End file.
